narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Okiku Satō
Okiku Kusaki (くさき おきく , Kusaki Okiku), née 'Satō '(佐藤), is a kunoichi from Konohagkure. She belongs to the Satō Clan and is a member of Team Riku. Background Okiku grew up together with both her parents, her little brother Akio and her uncle Yutaka, a former shinobi. When she was a young child, she always listened eagerly to her uncle's stories. Especially fascinated by one of them, a story about how he saved his friend from certain death, she became inspired to become a shinobi as well. However, when she learned one day that her uncle had to let the person he loved die in order to save that friend, she was shaken and, while feeling deep sympathy for her uncle, began to fear that she could be confronted with a similar situation one day as well. Okiku attended the Academy where she befriended Keiro and Kaname. Sometime during their first week there, the three started conversation after recalling having seen each other here and there before since they lived in the same neighbourhood. Spending time with them took her mind off things and made her relax in between studying. She was a diligent student, studying in her free-time and, as a result, graduated successfully from the academy at the age of twelve. Personality At the beginning of Part I, some of Okiku's most prominent characteristics were her tendency to be strict with others and herself as well as her cautious and matter-of-factly behaviour. She learned from her uncle at a young age that, although most likely worthwile in the end, her career as a shinobi also had the potential to be filled with pain and regrets. As a result, she stopped idealizing the shinobi life like she used to, calling her child-self "impressionable and naïve", and became a more serious, yet somewhat doubtful person upon entering the academy, later on being extra careful on duty and worrying deeply for her teammates. She was determined not to make any mistakes, fearing that they could have fatal consequences, to the point were she second-guessed her actions and ideas in dire situations. Over the course of the chūnin exams, getting through many difficult situations and learning from her peers and teammates alike, she began to gradually gain more trust in her abilities and judgements and grew more into her role as a shinobi while retaining her reflectiveness and rationality as the essence of her character. A sensible and insightful individual since childhood, Okiku typically acts as the voice of reason when in a group of people and always wants to understand the situation at hand. Her patience and competence are what enable her to help her little brother with his studies and training on the one hand and teach the children at the academy as an adult on the other. While thorough by nature, she also makes some time for herself to wind down when off-duty, albeit sparingly if not convinced to do so more often by her friends. Although she is a well-meaning and righteous person, she will distance herself from those she deems untrustworthy or unpleasant, unless the person in question is a student of hers. Her character is homely, frugal and very mature, leading to her sometimes being jokingly refered to as an "old lady" by her friends and family. Okiku is not someone to be easily influenced by others and is generally confident, but can be swayed by those she has a close connection with. She tends to think that she knows what is best for others and will try to convince people that she is right by analysing and pointing out the supposed faults in their lines of thinking, not realizing that her attempts at giving advice can come across as reproachful or guilt-inducing. While admittedly prideful and opinionated, Okiku is somewhat quiet and usually keeps her thoughts to herself, yet she won't hesitate to share her unfiltered opinion on subjects when asked to do so or when she feels the need to speak out on something. Nonetheless, she has a mild-mannered and compassionate side to her, as seen when she suggested a joint walk through the village to Ino and Chōji in an attempt to lift their spirits after Asuma's funeral, together with her teammates. Okiku shares a strong loyalty to Konoha with her peers and believes in the will of fire. She is concerned about the safety of her loved ones and is willing to go to great lengths to support them and protect them from harm. Appearance Okiku is a fair-skinned girl of average height with round light brown eyes. She has straight black hair, tucked behind her ears on both sides with her bangs slightly parted to the right. She changes the length of her hair three times over the course of the series: during Part I and II, she keeps it at chin-length, proceeding to let it grow out long enough to almost reach her shoulders during the blank period before cutting it to ear-length in the epilogue. Due to her eye and hair color, she has been mistaken for a member of the Nara Clan in one episode. She usually wears a neutral, arguably a bit hard to read facial expression. In Part I, Okiku sported a sleeveless top in a light lilac colour with a zipper down the middle and a mesh shirt underneath. She combined it with dark blue pants which reached her mid-calves. Additionally, she wore regular navy blue sandals and placed her headband on her left hip, fastened on by two steel buttons. Okiku also wore a shuriken-holster on her right thigh and a brown weapon pouch. In Part II, Okiku wears the regular Konoha flak jacket over a short-sleeved white jacket which peeks out enough under the flak jacket to reveal a small pocket on each lower side of it. She also sports the same undershirt along with black pants the same length as those she wore as a genin. She continues to place her headband on her left hip, however only the metal part is visible, apparently sewn onto the pants themselves. The colour of her sandals has changed from blue to black. Okiku has started to carry two cream coloured weapon pouches instead of the previous single brown one. Additionally, Okiku has started to wear a blue-violet bangle on her left wrist, a gift she received from her little brother during the time-skip. During the Fourth Shinobi World War, she shifts her clothes, replacing them with the standard uniform of the Alliance. She ties the new headband around her left thigh. In The Last, Okiku wears a white vest-like top with short, uniquely shaped sleeves, kept closed by three square-shaped buckles running down the middle. She also sports a pair of three-quarter length dark blue pants and brown sandals. She has stopped wearing her forehead protector at this point. As a guest at Naruto and Hinata's wedding, she wears a short-sleeved light blue button-up blouse and a knee-length black pencil skirt with a small slit on each side together with light brown dress shoes. In the Epilogue, Okiku sports the regular Konoha flak jacket over a black sleeveless shirt, three-quarter length black pants and black shoes. Abilities Okiku is a fairly talented kunoichi who generally utilizes ninjutsu. Like the other members of her clan, Okiku has specialized in the use of Barrier Ninjutsu and creating shields. As a result, she usually has a supportive role in fighting, protecting her comerades from attacks and detecting or restraining enemies. When engaging in combat, Okiku sometimes uses basic taijutsu to fend off her opponents but will usually stick to attacking with kunai and shuriken, preferring to keep some distance between herself and her enemies. She has proven to possess great talent for shurikenjutsu, something that has also been noted in the series, able to handle and throw said weapons with great skill and accuracy. She also makes use of smoke bombs on numerous occasions to obscure her opponents' view before or while attacking and has been shown to use explosive tags to blow up opponents trapped inside her barriers during the war. Ninjutsu Out of the three main kinds of jutsu, Okiku is most talented and proficient in ninjutsu. Along with Ino, Okiku was among the female students with the best ninjutsu skills in her academy class. Barrier Ninjutsu Okiku has focused on learning Barrier Ninjutsu over the years, following her clan's tradition. Depending on the situation, she creates different types of barriers to support her fellow fighters. One of her clan's techniques, called "Omniscient Dome Technique", allows her to create a dome-shaped barrier with a range of up to four kilometres and, as its name suggests, enables her to detect all people who enter, leave or are inside of it, given that the enemy doesn't surpress their chakra immensely well. She can also trap enemies inside of smaller barriers ("Caging Technique"), the exact amount of time depending on her chakra reserves and the enemy's abilities, and can even prevent the enemy's jutsu from exiting the barrier. Nature Transformation Okiku's chakra affinity is Earth Release. She appears to have mastered two techniques specifically for defensive purposes; Earth Release: Earth-Style Wall and Earth Release: Rock Shelter. She has shown to be proficient in Fire Release as well in the Fourth Shinobi World War, at one point eliminating several enemies with Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique. Other skills Similar to other clan members, Okiku is exceptionally good at noticing enemies. Like the other members of her clan, she mainly does so utilizing her naturally good sense of hearing. Status Relationships Being generally easy to talk to, Okiku has not much difficulty building friendships if she wants to, however some people might be turned off by her honest and sometimes seemingly insensitive nature. In her years at the Academy, she befriended Keiro and Kaname. The three frequently spent the breaks together playing and chatting and ended up becoming best friends over time. It made Okiku visibly happy to be placed in a team with them at the beginning of the series. Due to their friendship, their teamwork is above average and they are quick to notice when something is off with one of them. While she stays friends with Keiro throughout the whole series, the relationship between her and Kaname develops into love over time, the two of them being moved by their respective dedication and care for the other and admiring the other's personality. They are married and have a child at the end of the series, with Keiro taking on the role of the godfather. Okiku also shares a close sibling-relationship with her little brother, Akio, and holds a lot of respect and admiration for her uncle, Yutaka, who served as her rolemodel during her childhood and inspired her to follow his footsteps as a shinobi. She also loves her mother and father and, although stating to be annoyed by it, is secretly kind of happy about the fact that her parents are so concerned for her well-being. Despite this, she tries her best to not give them a reason to worry for her. Part I Prologue — Land of Waves Okiku was first seen sitting in the academy classroom after having graduated successfully. She wondered why Naruto was there despite having failed the graduation exam. She later was announced to be in Team 6 alongside Keiro and Kaname and smiled widely as a result, turning her head to look over to them. Chūnin Exams Okiku and her teammates took part in the Chūnin Exams together with the rest of the Rookie 9. In the first phase, she and Kaname had to rely on Keiro to get the correct answers for all the questions. When the tenth question came around, she started feeling very uneasy and considered giving up, however she snapped out of her negative thoughts after hearing Naruto's short speech and observing the impact it had on the other candidates. Like the others who decided to stay, she passed the written test and Team 6 proceeded onto the second phase. In the Forest of Death, Okiku and her teammates were in search of a heaven scroll. They were seen after a while having successfully fought against another team, though they were unlucky and were shown dissapointed at the sight of yet another earth scroll. As they wanted to rest, Okiku noticed two people drawing closer to them who turned out to be Tenten and Neji, searching for Lee who had run off to rescue Sakura from Dosu, Zaku and Kin. Seeing themselves having an advantage since one member was missing, the team eventually decided to pursue the two but was interrupted by an agonized cry coming from afar. After convincing an anxious Okiku to do so, they rushed toward its source and looked on in horror as Sasuke beat up the Oto-nin. Later, Team 6 was seen at the preliminaries, indicating that they had managed to get a heaven scroll in time. In the one-on-one matches, Okiku was pitted against a genin from a Kusagakure team called Nori. He used a shuriken launcher for attacking. Okiku had to defend herself with a shield made of chakra since the shuriken were flying at piercing speed. When she let her guard down for only a short moment, she was hit by a special shuriken thrown from behind by her opponent which paralyzed her. Because she wasn't able to fight anymore, Nori was declared the winner. She was angry and embarrased about her loss and, not able to move, was supervised by the medics until the exam was over. Later, she talked with her teammates about their respective fights and, with their help, regained some of her confidence. About a month later, Okiku and Keiro arrived together in the arena with Kiba and Hinata to watch Kaname's match and the other remaining fights. Though concerned about Hinata's bad condition, they let Kiba and the disguised Kabuto take care of her alone and remained seated. Much like everyone else, Okiku watched Neji's and Naruto's battle in disbelief, showing sympathy for the former and respect for the latter. She followed Shikamaru and Temari's match in amazement, wondering to herself whether her shields would be able to withstand Temari's jutsu. As Sunagakure started to take action, Okiku was caught by Kabuto's genjutsu with Keiro unable to release her from it. Konoha Crush Okiku attended the Third Hokage's funeral together with the rest of the village, observing the other attendees as if in deep thought. She walked home together with Keiro and Kaname after the event and they shared their thoughts, concerns and hopes about the future. During the time-skip After Naruto left the village, Okiku became motivated to train as well. Through continuous training, she reached her goal of improving both her speed and stamina and, due to practice with her uncle, her Barrier Ninjutsu got better. She frequently helped her brother Akio with his studies at the academy. Some time during the time skip, Okiku is shown practicing ninjutsu with her brother. When they finish and Okiku turns to head home for dinner together, Akio stops her and surprises her with a bangle as a thank-you gift to her for helping him all the time. Okiku is reluctant to accept it at first, feeling guilty and concerned that it must have cost him at least a month's worth of pocket money, but he insists. Moved by his action, Okiku can't help but tear up a bit, hugging and thanking him with a smile. Part II Tenchi Bridge Reconnaissance Mission In search of a third team member for his mission to meet Sasori's spy, Naruto eventually ran arcoss Team Riku resting at Konoha's dango shop. They were suprised but very happy to see him again after such a long time. They had a short chat before he asked them if one of them could accompany him and Sakura, however all of them had to decline, having just returned from a long mission themselves. They apologized and wished him luck as he ran off again. Hidan and Kakuzu Arc Okiku, Keiro and Kaname learned of Asuma's death from their sensei and were shocked by the news. They were seen mourning his loss at his funeral together with the other shinobi. After the funeral, the team wanted to cheer up Chōji and Ino by taking a walk and talking to them for a bit, but they both declined the offer. Feeling heavy-hearted after the event and after seeing the members of Team 10 in their grieving state, Team Riku headed home together with their sensei. Invasion of Pain At the beginning of the arc, Okiku was seen leaving her house for a mission, telling her worried parents not to panic over her safety everytime she left Konoha. As she met up with her sensei and Kaname in the village centre, they witnessed the explosions caused by Pain. Once Keiro arrived as well, Riku told them to quickly check on their families and then help evacuate the villagers while he would go and inform the authorities. Okiku, arriving at her house again, brought her parents and her uncle to the shelters and eventually took Akio with her to search for villagers buried under the destroyed buildings. When Akio moved a rock aside to free an old man, the two siblings almost got crushed by loosened debris from above but were ultimately safe thanks to Okiku's rock shelter. Kaname, who had witnessed the incident from a distance, jogged towards them to check if they were injured. Afterwards, he offered to take the old man to the shelters in their place so that Okiku and Akio could go and find their uncle Yutaka whom he had previously spotted on the battlefield. Shocked to learn that their uncle had escaped the shelters and intended to fight in his unfit condition, they ran off, but not before Okiku was reaffirmed by Kaname that he would be alright on his own. Later, the two found their uncle but were unable to persuade him to go back to the shelters. After hearing his reasons and after some reassuring words from Akio, Okiku eventually, albeit reluctantly, gave in as they stood together with numerous other members of the Satō clan in an attempt to shield the village from the attacks, with Okiku constantly watching over her family members. After the attack was over and all the dead were revived, Okiku was seen celebrating Naruto alongside the other villagers together with her teammates, brother, uncle and clansmen. Akio then left the crowd to look for their parents while Okiku joined her teammates and the rest of her peers. Five Kage Summit Okiku and her teammates were present as the Konoha 11 met up to talk about Sasuke, eventually coming to the conclusion that it would be best for them to kill him personally before the situation could escalate into a war. Okiku was silent the whole time and wore a troubled expression throughout the discussion, taking in what the others were saying and, in the end, agreeing with their desicion. Fourth Shinobi World War Once the Fourth Shinobi World War began, Okiku was placed in the Fifth Division alongside Kiba, Shino and Ino. Birth of the Ten-Tails' Jinchūriki Final Arc Ultimately, Okiku woke up once the Infinite Tsukuyomi was dispelled by Sasuke and Naruto after they ended the war. She later attended Neji's funeral along with the rest of the Konohagakure shinobi. Blank Period Two years after the war, Okiku continued to practice ninjutsu together with Akio, who was now preparing his first Chūnin Exams, and resumed training with her uncle to further enhance her abilities. It is hinted a couple of times that she is in a relationship with Kaname. The Last: Naruto the Movie Okiku makes an appearance in this film together with her team. She is seen at Naruto's and Hinata's wedding, being part of a photo alongside the other girls (Hinata, Tenten, Ino and Sakura). Konoha Hiden: The Perfect Day for a Wedding Okiku appears in this novel. After thinking about what present to give to Hinata and Naruto, she decides to go to the library to search for ideas in a book about weddings. Flipping through the pages, she starts to think that she should probably come up with an idea herself instead of relying on some book. After asking Kaname for some guidance, she manages to make two matching bracelets for the two, but voices concern over whether they'll actually like them or not. When Kaname hints at the possibility of her having subconciously gotten the idea for the present from the bracelet she got from Akio, she smiles and becomes more confident in her self-made gift. Epilogue Years later, Okiku eventually became an instructor at the Academy along with Shino. In the last chapter, she was seen coming to his classroom, one whispering student referring to her as "Kusaki-sensei". She looked on when some of his pupils - most notably Boruto Uzumaki - caused a ruckus, not paying attention to their teacher. Looking at the students from afar with a smile, she told Shino not to worry, saying it's no wonder they behaved that way when you thought about their parents. When she later came home, she was greeted by her parents and uncle sitting together and seen smiling warmly at the sight of Kaname sitting next to the others with their little son, Tasuku, in his arm. After giving the two a kiss on the cheek, Okiku goes off to the kitchen to prepare some lunch while asking her family about their morning. In Other Media Movies Naruto Shippūden the Movie: The Will of Fire Okiku appears in this film together with her team. Naruto the Movie: Blood Prison Okiku, along with the other members of the Konoha 11 and Guy, Tsunade, Shizune, Kakashi and Yamato, came to Naruto's rescue and helped out in the fight against Satori. Road to Ninja Okiku appears in this movie together with her teammates. In the alternate world, Okiku is lax and much less quick on the uptake than usual, shown when she is the last one to notice Lee in the girl's changing room at the hot springs. OVAs Hidden Leaf Village Grand Sports Festival Team Riku participates in the sports festival to win the prize. They congratulate Naruto together with everyone else after he wins. Naruto, The Genie, and the Three Wishes Team Riku looks on as the other genin try to snatch the genie's bottle. Like the others, they are shocked when the last wish is wasted on Kakashi. Rock Lee's Springtime Of Youth Okiku mostly appears in the spin-off together with Keiro and Kaname. She usually prefers to stay out of everyone's antics, only joining in if something piques her interest or if it seems inevitable. She occasionally comments on the situations both in her head and aloud, providing some funny moments. Trivia * "Kiku",when written as 菊, means "chrysanthemum", which her mother once noted to be her favourite flower. * Okiku hates spring because she suffers from hay fever. * According to the databooks: ** Okiku's personality is described as mindful and steadfast. ** Okiku's hobbies include reading, taking baths and taking walks. ** Okiku would like to fight Temari. ** Okiku's favourite food is Onigiri with salmon filling while her least favourite is Tempura. ** Okiku has completed 40 official missions in total: 10 D-Rank, 17 C-Rank, 9 B-Rank, 4 A-Rank, 0 S-Rank. ** Okiku's favourite phrase is "Guardians never surrender". Quotes * (To herself after Naruto's speech at the written exam) "Just now...there was a complete change in atmosphere in the room..." * (To herself during her fight with Nori) ''"He's not holding back...I hope I can keep this up!" * (To herself about Kiba) "I wonder how Akamaru can put up with your crazy personality." * (To Akio after his graduation) "Congratulations! I have no doubt that you'll become an amazing shinobi." * (To Kaname about her parents worrying for her) "I guess...it makes me happy. Saying "take care" to someone is like a declaration of love." * (To Shino about Boruto and Shikadai) "Don't let it get to you, Shino. After all, remember who their parents are." Reference Okiku Satō is an OC for the Narutoverse created by The SatoGirl. Edit: I'm an idiot. I only realized just now that Read Books was kind enough to write about me on her OC's page. So now: a big thank you to you as well!Category:DRAFT